Process control systems, like those used in chemical, petroleum or other processes, typically include one or more controllers and input/output (I/O) devices communicatively coupled to at least one host or operator workstation and to one or more process control devices via analog, digital or combined analog/digital buses. The process control devices, which may be, for example, valves, valve positioners, switches and transmitters (e.g., temperature, pressure and flow rate sensors), perform process control functions within the process such as opening or closing valves and measuring process control parameters. The controllers receive signals indicative of process measurements made by the process control devices, process this information to implement a control routine, and generate control signals that are sent over the buses or other communication lines to the process control devices to control the operation of the process. In this manner, the controllers may execute and coordinate control strategies or routines using the process control devices via the buses and/or other communication links communicatively coupling the process control devices.
Process control operators and/or engineers may troubleshoot, monitor, diagnose, and/or analyze process control devices in a process control system. Currently, an operator may analyze a process control device through a workstation coupled to a process control device via an I/O device and a corresponding controller. Alternatively, an operator may analyze a process control device by physically coupling a meter and/or an analyzer to an I/O device with terminations to a communication path connected to the process control device.
However, in relatively large or complex systems, a controller, a cabinet of I/O devices, a field junction box, and/or any other termination area may include tens, hundreds, or thousands of communication paths to process control devices. This multitude of communication paths and terminations makes it relatively difficult and time consuming for an operator to locate a specific communication path to a process control device. Further, an operator may introduce errors to the process control system by physically connecting an analyzer and/or meter to an incorrect termination in an I/O device and/or a process control device.